Sudden Impact
by RussianSnowwolf
Summary: Amarante Tsukino is out practicing tennis with her friend Miu. Ama has a tendency of missing most balls, and when she does hit them, she hits so hard it flys away. Today, she sent a ball flying and it hit someone right in the back of the head! It turns out that she has hit Eiji Kikumaru of the Seigaku Tennis Club! EijixOC oneshot.


**I know this anime is really old but I've been rewatching it lately and wanted to write a fanfiction, so here we are.**

**Eiji is as cute as a kitty soooo just had to do an Fanfiction of him. I'm also planning one for Kirihara Akaya**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters. Amarate and Miu are my creations.**

* * *

"Ah! Watch out!" That was all Eiji Kikumaru heard before he felt something hit him hard in the back of his head.

"Eiji!" exclaimed his teammate and friend, Oishi Syuchiro as he flew upward. Wait… why was Oishi moving up? Unless Eiji was the one moving down. Then the concrete came up to meet him in the face in a dull thud.

"Oh my gosh! Is he ok?!" Eiji could hear a girl yelling. Her footsteps drew closer as Oishi turned Eiji over.

"Oi, Eiji? Answer me."

All this shouting was making Eiji's head throb painfully. "Uh, shut up. My head hurts." He moved his arm over his eyes to block out the sun for a moment. When he moved it, he saw Oishi and a girl looking down at him worried. The girl's long brunette hair hung loosely, shading her face from the sun overhead, and leaving a halo look over the girl. "S-should I call for help?"

"Oh my god, Ama-chan! Did you actually hit someone?" Another girl called. Eiji looked over to the concrete steps going up toward an old tennis court where the new girl's voice was coming from. She had shorter black hair, and held a pink tennis racket in her hand.

Was he hit with a tennis ball? "It's ok, Nya." He sat up, holding the back of his head.

The brunette looked relieved. "I'm so sorry."

As the other girl got closer she gasped. "Is that a Seigaku Tennis Club uniform? I thought you looked familiar! Ama-chan! I can't believe you hit Kikumaru of the Golden Pair!"

"Golden Pair?" the brunette-Ama?-asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah! They're like, a super strong doubles tennis team!" Her friend informed her. "And like, doesn't the Seigaku Tennis Club have an important match tomorrow?" she asked them.

Oishi nodded. "Eiji, are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm so sorry!" the brunette said again, looking more worried than before.

"Like I said before, I'm fine, Nya," Eiji laughed, jumping a few times to show them he was telling the truth.

"Hey, hey! Since my friend was the one that hit you, how about she treat you to some food?" the girl exclaimed happily.

"Miu-chan…" the brunnette murmured.

"What?" her friend, Miu, asked. "Come on, it's a great chance to-" she whispered something into her friend's ear before saying more loudly, "And maybe they can give you some pointers so you don't hit people in the head again," she laughed.

Ama blushed. "But I didn't bring a lot of money with me…"

"It's not like we're taking them to a fancy restaurant," Miu reassured her before looking up at the boys.

"That fine by me." Eiji smiled. "I'm actually pretty hungry, Nya."

With that, Eiji and Oishi were led to a fairly familiar burger place. As they stood in line to order, they heard someone even more familiar than the burger place.

"Ah, Kikumaru-sempai? Oishi-sempai? I don't see you here too often," exclaimed Takeshi Momoshiro. Beside him stood Ryoma Echizen.

"Ah! Onii-chan?" Miu exclaimed. "No wonder you're never hungry when you get home!" She stormed up to Momoshiro.

"Miu?" Momo looked shocked. Glancing up, he noticed his sister's friend standing by Eiji. "Oh, hey, Amarante-chan. Did my sister cause you any trouble again today?" he laughed.

"Trouble?!" Miu exclaimed angrily, punching Momo's arm. "Baka!"

Eiji laughed. "So you know these two Momo, Nya?"

"Haha, yeah. Miu is my sister and Amarante-chan has been her friend for a long time. They're both freshmen at Seigaku."

"No wonder your sister recognized us so quickly," Oishi added in with a nod.

"Here's your order, Miss," an employee of the fast food restaurant said, handing Amarante a tray. She took it. "Um… is there somewhere you want to sit?" she asked.

Before she could do anything, Eiji took the tray from her with a smile. "It would be mean to make you carry the tray for us, Nya. How about you choose where we sit?"

"O-ok." She went over to one of the tables. Eiji, Oishi, and Miu joined her; after ordering, so did Momoshiro and Echizen.

"So why are you four together?" Momoshiro asked between huge bites from one of his four burgers.

"Ama-chan hit Kikumaru-sempai with a tennis ball." Miu explained. "So we offered to pay for a meal as a sorry."

Momoshiro almost coughed up his burger. "You hit Kikumaru with a tennis ball?! Hahahaha! Did he go down?" he asked Amarante.

"Oi! Don't laugh, Nya!" Eiji exclaimed. "I didn't see it coming since it was behind me."

"But she would have had to hit it pretty hard to take you down from that distance," Oishi mentioned.

Momoshiro laughed. "Yeah, she's a pretty hard hitter. But she has absolutely no control and only hits about 1 ball every 20 tries. Actually, she hit me before, haha, and I was just watching them practice." He motioned to Miu and Amarante.

By now, Amarante was a bright shade of red. Eiji watched her for a minute before stepping in.

"That shot was incredible though. I bet if she got a little better, even you couldn't beat her in power." Eiji said. Actually, Eiji was amazed that a girl as delicate looking as her could hit so hard.

Amarante looked over everyone at the table before staring at her hands in her lap. She never meant to hit so hard. In fact, it really exhausted her to do that. But after missing the ball so many times… she just got so frustrated.

This time she had really done it… She had hit someone from their school's tennis team… and just before a game? How unlucky was she? She glanced up at Eiji for a moment and blushed. But he was rather cute. And really outgoing and friendly.

She had agreed to treating them for two reasons. She really felt sorry for hitting him, and because Miu had intended to ask them a lot about her brother. She wanted to get some blackmail on him so he would do the dishes when he was supposed to… He would always skip out of doing chores when it was his turn, Amarante knew. Miu always complained about it. But now that Momo-san was here, there was no way to ask about it.

On the other hand, now that they were there, she was a little happy to have agreed. Even if she was being quiet, she was having a little fun. And hanging around with Kikumaru-san wasn't bad. She thought she was beginning to have a crush.

She wasn't the only one to notice. Miu leaned in closer to Amarante and whispered in her ear. "You're blushing. Do you like one of the boys? Who is it?" She paused. "Is it Ryoma Echizen? He's a freshman, like us. And he's really good! Remember Onii-chan always mentioning him?"

Amarante indeed remembered, but he had been rather quiet. She felt more like he was the overly arrogant type anyway.

When she didn't respond, Miu continued. "Or maybe Kikumaru-sempai?" At this Amarante's face turned beet red. "So him, huh?" Miu smirked.

When Miu smiled like that, it wasn't good. "Please don't do anything crazy, Miu-chan…" Amarante whispered.

"Hmmm~ We'll see."

Oishi glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Oh, I need to go. I'll see you later Eiji, Momo, Echizen. And thanks for the food, uh… Amarante-san?" He didn't recall hearing her last name.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Amarante Tsukino, or Ama Tsukino is fine. Its a pleasure to meet you," Ama supplied.

"Ah, then thanks Tsukino-san!" He headed out the door.

Miu's smiled wider. "We should get going too, Onii-chan." She grabbed his arm.

"What? But I just got here," Momo complained.

"You already finished your food, so come on!" She pulled at his arm.

"I was going to go somewhere with Echizen!"

"Then bring Echizen-san with you!" She grabbed Echizen and her brother and started pushing them out the door in a hurry. Echizen seemed rather shocked but didn't voice any complaint as he was pulled along.

Eiji and Ama blinked.

"What just happened, Nya?" Eiji asked, looking at Ama.

Ama was turning bright red again. "Miu-chan! Get back here! You're not doing this!" She was so flustered! Miu was leaving her with Kikumaru on purpose!

"In any case, shall I walk you home, Tsukino-chan, since you treated me to a meal, Nya?" Eiji smiled.

"Ah… Ama is fine. And If it's no trouble…" Ama smiled back as she stood up, trying not to blush again.

* * *

**The end. If you think I should make another chapter, please comment. Thanks for reading.**

**Also, originally I had planned for Ama's last name to be Tachibana, but i realized that there is an important character in the anime with that last name.**


End file.
